club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Franky's First Show
Franky's First Show is an in-game book in Club Penguin Rewritten published by Franky, a guitar player from the Penguin Band. The story is found in the Book Room next on the book shelf. The book features Franky himself and depicts his first show with the band together, his stage fright, and how he overcame it. Summary The story begins while in the morning as Franky is waking up, awaiting the concert that evening. Throughout the day Franky notices how his bandmates seem to keep themselves from getting nervous. We then hear that this is Franky's first show after becoming the newest band-member. As it is nearing show time, the rest of the band notices that Franky is stressed and they teach him how having nerves can give you the courage to do even better once out on the stage. G Billy convinces him that getting scared is all part of what makes it so fun, since once you are out ther, it does not matter anymore. The story then concludes with Franky learning that the most important thing to do on the stage is to have fun with his friends and to entertain all those around him. Storyline I awoke that day with a start. "Today is THE day," I said to myself. I chose my outfit and headed out the door into the crisp air to face the day. A dizzying buzz filled the air. The Western Party was only hours away from kicking up dust. Penguins everywhere were jittery with excitement. I was the only one shaking in my boots. Nerves never did seem to get to G-Billy, Stompin' Bob and Petey K. They were filling up on fish pizzas. However, my nerves were too busy turning my stomach into knots to enjoy eating. It was the furthest thing from my mind. Why, you wonder? The day of my first show as a guitarist with the band had arrived. Just a week ago I was giddy with excitement. A lot changes in a week. Now all I could do was shake in my boots and try to undo the knots in my stomach. Stage fright can really throw a wrench into a good time. The Night Club was filling with penguins hoping for a flipper-stomping good time of dancing with the return of the Penguin Band. I stood backstage, amazed at the size of the crowd. The rest of the band returned from their pre-show meal of fish pizza, excited to get things rolling. "C'mon Franky, it's time to rock the house," Stompin' Bob said to me as he headed out on stage. I turned to G-Billy and said, "I can't do it. What if I sound horrible and mess everything up? There are so many penguins out there." G-Billy originally asked me to join the band as the guitar player. Stompin' Bob, Petey K and G-Billy were a tight band already and had played many shows together. So, when G-Billy asked me to be the fourth member of the band, you can imagine my surprise. In my excitement I gladly accepted right away without giving it much thought. I practiced with the band for a couple weeks. They were excited about finally having a guitar player and I was pumped about playing with a real band. But I never imagined I'd be so afraid the day the show arrived. Afraid of doing everything wrong. Afraid of forgetting the songs. Afraid of letting the guys down. "There's nothing wrong with being afraid, Franky. I get afraid sometimes too." "But don't let it stop you. Stare it in the face. Waddle out onto that stage and play your heart. I promise you'll have fun," G-Billy said. Stompin' Bob looked at me from the stage and gave me the biggest grin I've ever seen. G-Billy handed me my guitar and said, "C'mon buddy, let's make 'em dance!" He walked onto the stage and I followed—it felt more like floating than walking. I've never floated before, but I imagine it feels a lot like I did heading out onto that stage. I took a deep breath and before I could change my mind, G-Billy hit the snare drum and we were off. Stompin' Bob came in with his groovy bass line and then it happened. I played the first chord! The rest is history. We played all weekend and had a great time. I still get stage fright before shows, but now I know I can overcome it. All I have to do is walk on stage with my friends and play my guitar the best that I can. Characters *Franky *G Billy *Stompin' Bob *Petey K Trivia *Petey K does not have a speaking part in this book.